


Curled Tight [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Think I could make you come like this?"
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Curled Tight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curled Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562415) by [Gandalfgirl579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Six%20of%20Crows/Curled%20Tight.mp3) | 5:53 | 4.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
